How Did I Fall In Love With You
by Stephanie2
Summary: Best friends growing up. . .now 17 and 18, does Goten look at his friendship with Bra as something more?


Okay. . .very nervous. . .my first songfic. . .review me please. . .and try to enjoy it, even though it might suck. Thanks!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DragonBall Z or any of the characters in this story. And the song, How Did I Fall In Love With You, belong to the Backstreet Boys.  
  
  
How Did I Fall In Love With You  
By-Stephanie  
Goten watched her from the roof of his house. It had perfect view of Bra's room window of the Capsule Corporation. She was his childhood friend. They had grown up together. Done everything together. And he loved her.  
~  
Remember when  
We never needed eachother  
~  
The wind blew softly, as the stars began to shine. He kept on watching her. She was so sweet. So kind. So gentle. His best friend.  
~  
The best of friends  
Like sister and brother  
~  
He respected her so much. She was the one who was always there when he needed someone. Oh how the years went by. And now he was 18 and she was 17. He felt different about her.  
~  
We understood  
We'd never be  
Alone  
~  
He cared for her in a special way. Of course he could probably never tell her this but . . .he felt closer. . .he was in love.  
~  
Those days are gone  
Now I want you so much  
~  
He looked at her tiny form. Writing in something on her desk by the window. It looked like a journal or diary or something. Sitting there so peacfully. She was so beautiful.  
~  
The night is long  
And I need your touch  
~  
He wasn't sure when these feelings for her had started. He wished he knew. But maybe he didn't need an explanation for his own feelings. Maybe his feelings would explain themselves. But how could he act around her now? She would probably see straight through him. Something she had always been good at.  
~  
Don't know what to say  
Never meant to feel this way  
~  
He watched as she got up from her desk, taking the book she was writing in with her out of the room, turning out the light on her way.  
~  
Don't wanna be  
Alone tonight  
~  
He sighed and layed back on the roof, gazing at the beautifully lit sky above him. If only time stood still. When he was younger, he would've been able to easily tell her how he felt. But now. . .he felt like she would laugh at him, and walk away.  
~  
What can I do  
To make you mine  
~  
Besides, she was popular. Any guy would probably give anything to be with a wonderful girl like her. And she probably already had her sights set on another guy.  
~  
Fallen so hard  
So fast, this time  
~  
He remembered a talk he had with Trunks earlier. Being her brother, he said that he should just talk to her. She would always listen. And it would be better than hiding the truth from her.  
~  
What did I say?  
What did you do?  
~  
But he couldn't. . . .  
~   
How did I fall in love with you  
~  
He remembered back at how they used to laugh and play. And share secrets and thoughts. Then run to eachother when they needed someone to turn to.  
~  
I hear your voice  
And I start to tremble  
~  
The most special night to him was when they were both around 10. She had had a bad day at home and school. He watched her run out of her house. He followed her, and found her down by a small creek where a clearing of trees left a perfect view of the night sky.   
~  
Brings back the child that  
I resemble  
~  
" What's wrong?" he asked her.  
  
" Goten. . .I'm a wreck." She cried.  
  
" Why?" he wondered.  
  
" My life is all wrong. I'm all wrong. And I don't know what to do." She sobbed.  
  
" Bra, you're not all wrong. You don't need to do anything. I love you the way you are. Goten told," I'm always here. . .and I love you for you."  
  
Bra looked at him through tear streaked eyes, and without a word, wrapped her arms around him. He in return, did the same. And that's how they stayed for hours.  
~  
I can not pretend  
That we can still be friends  
~  
But those days were gone. Now they had moved on to a different stage of life. He would miss her when it was all over.  
~  
Don't wanna be   
Alone tonight  
~  
It would be a great loss when she left. When she graduated, she was going to America, to go to college. It was just another year away. If she only knew how much he was gonna cry.  
~  
What can I do  
To make you mine  
~  
As a matter of fact, a tear was running down his cheek at that moment. He couldn't bear to think of what it would be like without her. And now he was stuck with this feeling of being in love with her. Which would make it even worse.  
~  
Fallen so hard  
So fast, this time  
~  
Slowly, he got up, and turned to make his way back into his house, when a voice stopped him.  
  
" Goten?"  
~  
What did I say?  
What did you do?  
~  
He turned to look straight into Bra's eyes.  
  
" Bra. . ." he started nervously," What are you doing here?"  
  
" I came to see you, and Gohan said that you were up here. . .and had been for a while." She told," He said you had been having a rough day. Like something has been bothering you all day long."  
  
" He didn't know what he was talking about." Goten told her, thinking of what he would yell at his brother when he got inside.  
  
" Goten. . ." Bra began," If something is wrong. . .I expect you to tell me."  
~  
When did I fall in love with you  
~  
" Well, I'm not sure I can. . ." Goten said, trembling.  
  
" Of course you can. You can tell me anything." Bra replied.  
  
She cuffed his arm, and they both sat down on the roof.  
  
" But you'll probably laugh." Goten told.  
  
" Laugh? Why would I laugh?" Bra asked.  
  
" I don't know." Goten said.  
  
" Goten, you are my best friend and you always will be. Please tell me what is wrong." Bra pleaded.  
~  
I wanna say this right  
And it has to be tonight  
~  
Goten shook nervously. Just the thought of her beside him got him excited. Now to tell her that he loved her. . .  
  
" Well, I um. . ." Goten started.  
  
" What?" Bra asked.  
  
" I'm in love. . ." Goten said.  
  
" Really? That's great." Bra told," Who's the lucky girl?"  
  
" You." Goten finished.  
~  
Just need you to know  
~  
" Me?" Bra gasped.  
  
Goten nodded. Bra's eyes began to swell up with tears.  
  
" Why would you think I would have laughed at that?" she asked.  
  
" I don't know." Goten told, " It's just that you have so many guys that are interested in you. And you're probably interested in them, and I've just been your best friend. You've probably never even thought of me that way.  
  
Bra silently wiped tears from her eyes. " I have something to show you."  
~  
Don't wanna live this life  
I don't wanna say goodbye  
~  
Bra placed a red velvet covered book in his hands. He looked at it cluelessly, but then realized that it had been the book she had been writing in earlier. He looked at her.  
  
" Go ahead." She told him," Page 7."  
  
He looked back down at the book, and opened it, flipping to page 7.  
~  
With you I wanna spend  
The rest of my life  
~  
He read the page in silence. Then closed it and tunred to Bra. Without another word, he tossed the book behind him, and pulled her into his arms tightly. She put his arms around him. The scene created a beautiful memory for both of them. A flashback. Of one night by a small creek. In the middle of a beautiful opening, under a wonderfully lit sky. Enclosed in eachother's arms. Together. Forever. And there they stayed for hours. Behind them, the pages of Bra's book flipped back and fourth, then landed on Page 7. Where a young girl had written down the feelings she had for her childhood friend, Goten, and the words she had written said,  
What can I do?  
To make you mine?  
Fallen so hard  
So fast, this time  
What did I say?  
What did you do?  
How did I fall in love with you?  
Everything's changed  
We never knew  
How did I fall in love with you?  
My first songfic! Tell me what you think of it, whether I have the talent to write more songfics, or whether I don't. I'd love to hear your thoughts on this. Thanks for the comments on Tomobiki, I enjoyed reading them. I plan on writing alot more fics for fanfiction.net, so keep an eye out for all of my works!  
Stephanie   
  
  



End file.
